This invention relates to a search and rescue auxiliary equipment, particularly refers to an Aircraft and Watercraft Emergency Information System (AWEIS) for emergency situations which collects and records the external environment data providing necessary information for the rescue.
Voyage data recorder (VDR)—‘Black Box’ is a data recording device which is widely used nowadays. Not only in the commercial airplanes, airships, hot air balloons and other aircrafts but also in ships, submarines, other voyage devices and even vehicles, VDR has played an important role. We can recall and analyze the data from VDR to gain information about what happened during the voyage. However, the existing Black Box in aircraft mainly stores internal information, such as the drivers' dialogue, real-time voyage data, and the status of equipments, but it cannot collect external environment data. Thus, the rescue team is not able to obtain any information about the actual situation outside the aircraft. In addition, in an emergency situation, the Black Box cannot tell people where it is located, which makes it impossible to help the rescue team to find the aircraft.